A machine, such as a cold planer, is typically employed to break up or remove a surface from a paved area. The cold planer, also referred to as a road mill, typically includes a milling system. The milling system includes a milling drum having a plurality of teeth. The milling system draws power from an engine through a suitable interface to rotate the milling drum to perform milling operations on the surface of the paved area. The surface of the paved area breaks due to rotation of the milling drum against the surface. The rotation of the milling drum can also deposit material from the broken up surface to a primary conveyor. The primary conveyor transfers the material to a secondary conveyor, which in-turn can transport the material to a nearby haul vehicle. During such breaking up of the surface, dust and particles of material smaller than the deposited material may also be produced. A ventilation system can be employed to remove the dust and smaller particles from the vicinity of the milling drum, the primary conveyor, and operator area. The ventilation system draws and transports the dust and smaller particles of material from the vicinity of the milling drum and the primary conveyor to a distant discharge location, for example, the secondary conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,701, hereinafter the '701 patent, describes a cold planer having a multi-inlet exhaust system that may have (i) an inlet manifold located downstream of a milling drum and above a material conveyor, where the inlet manifold may be configured to receive dust and fumes generated by the milling drum, (ii) at least one inlet passage located at a side of the material conveyor and gravitationally lower than the inlet manifold, where the at least one inlet passage may be configured to receive dust and fumes generated by the milling drum, and (iii) a ventilator in fluid communication with the inlet manifold and the at least one inlet passage, where the ventilator may be configured to draw the dust and fumes from the inlet manifold and the at least one inlet passage. According to the '701 patent, the inlet manifold and inlet extensions may be placed downstream of the milling drum at about 300-800 mm downstream of the milling drum so as to avoid drawing in larger fragments of milled material thrown into the air by cutting tools of the cold planer.